With development of wireless communication technology, real-time bidirectional data communication and websocket communication that can support a plurality of concurrent users have been introduced. The websocket communication is based on communication between servers and clients.
FIG. 1 is a view for describing an example of a general websocket communication method according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is assumed that a server 102 supports websocket communication, and first to fourth clients 104, 106, 108, and 110 connect to the server 102 using a websocket protocol to transmit/receive data to/from the server 102. In FIG. 1, for convenience of description, a server supporting websocket communication is shown, however, two or more servers may exist.
The websocket communication overcomes the disadvantage (that is, unidirectional communication) of hyper text transfer protocol (HTTP) which is one of typical communication methods to provide seamless bidirectional communication between servers and clients. Also, since the websocket communication can easily interwork with hypertext markup language 5 (HTML 5) without having a server to perform complicated programming, the websocket communication is expected to be widely applied in environments requiring bidirectional communication.
For this reason, studies into a method for applying the websocket communication to communication between applications running on different devices are underway. Accordingly, detailed procedures for applying websocket communication designed for bidirectional communication between servers and clients to communication between applications are needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.